


Potted Plants

by MicroscopicMurder



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Pastel Phil, Plant Powers, Plants, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroscopicMurder/pseuds/MicroscopicMurder
Summary: What happens when Dan wakes up suddenly surrounded by plants?





	

Dan usually wasn't a morning person. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't lazy, he just liked his sleep more than a 'healthy breakfast' or god forbid, a morning jog. Phil had always been the opposite, though. He would wake early, usually around six, to take a jog after making coffee. Phil also learned not to wake up Dan before eight. Luckily he learned quickly, within the first week of living with the other vlogger, how to sneak around the house relatively quietly. That is, until his powers got a bit 'out of hand'.  
Phil remembers one day when he was little, playing with his friend, he was able to make a flower bloom. Then, as he got older, it happened more often, until he would find an aloe growing out of the kitchen sink or a cactus in his dresser. Of course, he knew he couldn't just throw the plants away, they didn't do anything wrong! Instead, Phil found himself in the plant section of his local department store more often then he would like to admit. Which was fine because he didn't mind them, and his fans on Youtube only seemed to fall more in love with him the more pots would be on his windowsill or the more Dan would tease him about it.  
Which is another thing, he never really, told Dan. He didn't keep it secret, but poor Daniel had failed to ask where the plants were coming from. Which is why this happened.  
It was the first night they were back from their tour in Australia, and Phil just could not sleep. He tried reading, he tried counting sheep, nothing seemed to work. It was also no help that Dan was already fast asleep next to him, his phone still curled into his right hand, with his laptop discarded on the bedside table. Phil had absolutely no idea what to do. Finally, he decided to turn off his bedside lamp and just try to sleep. But even with no book and no phone and even no light, his brain would just not stop pestering him. Eventually though, he did fall asleep. At around two in the morning.  
The next morning, Dan sat up groggily. He could feel Phil's hand holding him gently around the arm, but he paid no mind to that. What he payed attention to were the freaking vines on his windows. Then, after another quick sweep over the room with half-asleep eyes, the bushes in his dresser, looking abnormally healthy. And lastly, Dan looked down at Phil, whose arms were now grasping lightly at his pillowcase. Phil had small pink and yellow flowers growing shapely in his hair, taking almost the form of a crown. It was the most adorable thing Dan had ever seen, but he would never admit it.  
He hesitated slightly before reaching down and shaking Phil's shoulders, watching a look of confusion cross the other males features before he lets out a soft groan and turned over, away from Dan, a few of the petals fluttering smoothly before falling onto the sheets. Dan tried again, this time sitting up a bit more and leaning over to nudge him again, a bit more assertive this time. Thankfully, Phil seemed to take the hint, reaching out to grasp blindly for his glasses on the table.  
"Ugh, Dan, what time is it?" Phil mumbled, annoyance clear in his tone as he turned over, a few stray leaves fluttering down from the vines on the headboard. This caught Phil's attention, though, because before Dan can question it any further, Phil is already up, throwing the sheets off himself and pacing the room, observing the damage.  
"Um, Phil?" Dan manages to let out, watching in slight amusement as Phil pulls on a sweater and some pajama pants. Again, before Dan can even ask, Phil is out the door, grabbing his wallet.  
When Phil comes back nearly an hour later, his arms full of plant pots and bags of soil, Dan is waiting at the door, two cups of warm coffee in his hands and a tilt to his lips. He lets Phil put down the things, but before he can escape on him again, Dan reaches out to catch the sleeve of Phil's sweater, effectively stopping him.  
"So Phil, you have some explaining to do." 

###### 

"So you're saying this has been going on since you were five and you never thought to tell me?" Dan had been questioning Phil for about an hour, from when the powers first showed up to how he controls them. All the while Phil sits on the couch with his coffee enveloped warmly in his hands, staring at his feet, almost like a child getting scolded. Eventually Dan sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing softly.  
"What are we going to do with all these plants, Phil? There are too many for your room..." Dan murmured curiously. Phil turned his head to look at him, a small smile spread across his features.  
"You wouldn't mind keeping a few in your room, would you?" Phil asked, tilting his head just a but as another flower pedal danced down to land on the soft velvet of the sofa.  
It wasn't until a week later that Dan was questioning his decision while scrolling through his tumbler feed. Someone had posted a screenshot of Dan's room before the 'plant incident', as Phil started calling it, and after. The difference was obvious. adorable little potted plants decorated pretty much every surface, Phil had let him paint the pots grey and black to match the room, but it didn't matter; there were still cute little cacti on his bedside and vibrant green vines crawling up his wall.  
"So much for being discreet..." He mumbled, scrolling past, but pausing when he hears Phil from the other room.  
"Umm, Dan , can you come in here? There's a plant in the bath again."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan-fic so please give me constructive feedback <3


End file.
